Tsurara Takahashi
was one of the main characters in Mahou Shoujo Site Sept. Appearance Tsurara was a fair-skinned girl with long light brown hair tied in two pigtails and yellow eyes. The clothes she's seen wearing are her tennis club uniform and casual clothes from home. Her emblem when using her stick is the zodiac sign Libra which appears inside her eyes and when using her stick she bleeds in her genitalia and her hair also grows longer and changes to light yellow blond in the ends, looking like highlights. Personality Tsurara was a very cheerful and happy girl who loved doing her tennis club activities with her friends and aimed to one day make nationals by working hard with her tennis partner Hyoka Nagatsuki who she considers her best friend, she also had a close-romantic relationship with Akai who she always seemed to have feelings for in vice-versa. She's shown to be a good person as seen when she did her best to help Hyoka recover from her depression despite not even knowing her yet, let alone being her friend as seen when she went to Hyoka's house daily to deliver her school notes and homework to share with her, Yet despite these positive strong traits she's has also shown to be very weak,timid and easily manipulated/coerced as seen when Kuraki easily forced her to obey him and with her not even trying to tell anyone and ask for help to stop his abuse and would rather have put up with it and suffer in silence instead and later fell into extreme delusion in her desperation and instead plotted to have Akai believe that her baby was his and not Kuraki's and when her abusive affair was revealed to the entire school she opted to commit suicide in front of the school and Hyoka rather than face them. Biography She had sex with Akai and believed that the child in her tummy is Akai's child instead of Kuraki's child. When her photos spread throughout the school, many bullied her and laughed and Akai even treated her bad. She finally snapped and went berserk and run off the classroom to go to the rooftop to commit suicide by jumping off. History Tsurara was an unfortunate girl who had a difficult life because she suffered extortion and rape because of Kuraki her tennis club advisor, who photographed her naked and blackmailed her by threatening to expose the photos of her being molested by him in order to continue raping her. He finally stopped when she became pregnant, later when she told him about her pregnancy and asked him for help, he however just laughed at her and mocked her for it further insulted her by mocking her feeling for Akai and called her a slut instead, fully enraging her and causing her to pull out her stick, Electric Drill and kill him with it, later her best friend Hyoka Nagatsuki came upon them and assisted her in disposing of the body and promised to help her, Ability Laser Beam Twister The Stick she was given from the Mahou Shoujo Site takes the form of a Electric Drill, that has the power to twist and explode their given target killing or destroying huge chunks of the targets body, it does this by using the laser pointer under the drill to point at the target and pulling the trigger to activate the drill that then twists whatever the laser pointer is shined at,then causes the target to explode after.T his stick was given by Juuroku. Trivia * Her name "Tsurara" means "Icicle". * The two kanji for her lastname (高橋, Takahashi) means "high" (高, taka) and "bridge" (橋, hashi) respectively. * Her father was never seen or mentioned, suggesting that Tsurara's parents are divorced or that the man died. * Tsurara's case is a very common problem in a lot of countries, being taken advantage of by superiors ** Teenage pregnancy cases in Asian countries is one of the highest problems in the regions. * Tsurara, Aya Asagiri, and Takuma are the only people that experienced/almost experienced rape in the Mahou Shoujo Site series. ** Unlike Aya and Takuma cases, Tsurara's rapist actually succeeded. * Tsurara jumped off the roof of her school to commit suicide right in front of Hyoka Nagatsuki, devastating her and causing her to seek revenge on her behalf on the one responsible. * From the point where Ichi acts as Admin in Chapter 137, it seems that girls such as Hyoka and Shizuka Ochi have not become Admin, and Tsurara has avoided the fate of becoming a magical girl with Hyoka. ** Having avoided the destiny of becoming a magical girl, Tsurara seems to have been threatened by Kuraki and has never been forced to commit suicide. es:Tsurara Takahashi Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Magical girls Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Sept